Project Summary/Abstract The Fluorescence Cytometry Core (FCC) at the University of Montana is requesting funding to purchase a state- of-the-art Flow Cytometer and High-speed Sorter. Specifically, we seek to acquire the BD FACSAria Fusion to replace our aging BD FACSAria IIu. This core facility has a successful track record and prides itself on maintaining the highest standards of instrumentation to assist our NIH-funded investigators in their current funded research as well as in their competitive applications for further funding. The University of Montana has made concentrated efforts in the last decade to bring successful biomedical research to the campus and depends on solid and updated infrastructure to recruit and retain high-impact investigators. Our core remains committed to emerging technologies and reliable access to sorting technologies, this necessitates replacement of an aging, but highly utilized BD FACSAria IIu. There are several limitations with the current Aria that the newer version will address. The newer FACSAria Fusion will offer much needed biosafety protection, an additional laser which will allow users to use popular fluorescent proteins used in transgenic applications, updated computer/software package, and critical service and maintenance support by the manufacture. Each of these benefits will be further outlined in this application. We have identified eight major users and two minor users across several departments, colleges, and disciplines at the University of Montana. Disciplines include: immunology, toxicology, developmental biology, cancer, genomic studies, pathogenic entities, and neurobiology. The upgrade of this essential tool will benefit the investigators outlined in this application, as well as new users, future hires, and the entire research community of the University of Montana.